


Rhum

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [14]
Category: One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 28. Crossover.Fandom: Pirati dei Caraibi; One Piece.Parole: 104.Titolo: Rhum





	Rhum

Rhum

 

Jack si sedette sul bordo della battigia, lì dove l’acqua del mare gli colpiva le gambe fino all’altezza delle ginocchia, dando vita a spuma biancastra odorante di salsedine che schizzava sulla sabbia fina tutt’intorno.

“In questo mondo non c’è più spazio per avventurieri come me. Tutti pensano di potermi giudicare ed io mi sento un passero rinchiuso in gabbia, mi sento braccato” ammise.

Shanks si portò un boccale di rhum alle labbra e lo sorseggiò.

“Lo so, man mano quelli come noi scompariranno, ma… L’importante è che ci sia da bere” rispose.

“Sì, tutto andrà bene finché il rhum non ci lascia” rispose Sparrow.

 

[104]. 


End file.
